fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanloid Wiki:News archives/2013
2013 This is an archive of past discussions. Do not edit the contents of this page. If you wish to add a new announcements or revive an old one, please do so by clicking here This archive currently contains }} bytes.. ---- ;November 07 *-- Bunai82 (talk) Admin returns - Announcement for upcoming revamps and updates Hello people, I have been away from the Fanloid wiki for a number of months because the Vocaloid wiki required 'a lot' of maintenance attention. And while it still does, I am nearing completion when it comes to the major tasks for the visual audiences of the site. I recently got a , and this has helped speed up a lot of editing that would normally be done manually. This announcement is here is for you to be aware that I will be scrutinizing any previous activity by new contributors that were active during the Summer months up to now. And I will be editing the pages and images according to the policies that have been set. I am not trying to 'ruin your fun'. I will be doing this to keep the Fanloid wiki organized so that even those outside the fandom can see that this place has a sense of quality. It isn't easy for me due to being a solo Admin that decided to tackle this particular part of the Vocaloid fandom because I actually like Fanmade creations. So, if I end up rewriting, editing, deleting or renaming anything that you have created for the past week, I will be giving you a message before hand and will attempt to communicate. ;October 04 *-- Bunai82 (talk) 'My absence is still due to the Vocaloid wiki taking a majority of my editing time. Once I am free I will indeed be going through the recent edits over the past month to see if any oddities or vandalism has occurred. Just because I am not present it doesn't mean I am not keeping track of the wiki activity.' ;September 09 *-- Bunai82 (talk) Okay, you probably noticed that a lot of new and unregistered users could not edit pages. This was due to maintenance. I have been working the Vocaloid wiki for the past 2 weeks, which required a lot of my attention. I will attempt to see what I can do for Fanloid before I allow new users to post again. ;July 12 *-- Bunai82 (talk) Hello, as of July 12, 2013, the ability to edit by IP Addresses is , meaning IPs are blocked from editing and creating pages. This is so I can sort out the activity by unregistered users and attempt to properly set up pages. Due to recent attacks and spam this will take a while. The duration of this block will last until the 13th of July, meaning it will be disabled some time tomorrow. Thanks for your time. Meanwhile please view these announcements if you are new to the wiki. *Fanloid Wiki Manual of Style *Please READ the Image policy. ;July 1 *To the IP users who created the following pages (Please read) June 2-13 ;June 26 *-- Bunai82 (talk) To those who are new to the wiki: Please READ the Image policy & Fanloid Wiki Manual of Style. It takes a lot of work to edit multiple pages solo. If you have read both of these postings you would be aware that I will resort to reverting, deletion of images and pages if the activity of an account does not comply. I want to make this wiki a laid back environment but it should have standards. Also I am sorry it has taken this long to get things in order. May 2013 ;May 24 *-- Bunai82 (talk) Recently a Bot user w::User:RansomTime has helped in a big way. All the pages have been moved to their now more simplified categories and article titles. I will be making updates to the "List:" titled pages and continue to fix pages that have the "AboutUpload" template. I may end up changing the name to "MediaUpload" to match the template to the section it is suppose to be under. ;May 18 *-- Bunai82 (talk) The Template:AboutUpload was updated to be more compact. I will be going through the pages with this template present and fitting them to the new format. Also Template:VoiceConfig will receive a similar update only relating to the header and font size of the template. April 2013 ;April 23 *-- Bunai82 (talk) The template, Notify has been created. It is there to make simple announcements at the top of the page, it is for Community use. I may replace some notice templates with this. February 2013 ;February 17 *-- Bunai82 (talk) The new Wiki labs forums are up, they can be accessed by going to . The forums are in testing mode, so if there are issues it is best to directly. ;February 15 *-- Bunai82 (talk) I will be turning on new style forums later, I need time to transfer the old information to the new format. For those who will be using their Message Wall, you can create your own Wall Greeting by creating the following → Message_Wall_Greeting: ;February 11 *-- Bunai82 (talk) Due to younger members that don't understand wiki basics, I've decided to turn on the system. This will at least ease the need for people not signing post and they can comment on their own wall without having to travel to another wall to do it. On a Forum:Poll: Message Wall it was voted in favor of, so we shall test this out. ;February 02 *-- Bunai82 (talk) I am still busy with other wikia wikis. This is mainly my time on Vocaloid wiki, I had to catch up on tasks that I was not able to do over the Summer. Currently I marked more pages with WIP template and I also protected popular Fanmade Vocaloids due to IP editors and some Username contributors adding false or non-sourced information. If you want to discuss content on the page, please use the talk page of the article. I do plan to go through every page later in the months to make sure content is in order, before I precede to complete pages on found characters. ---- This is an archive of past discussions. Do not edit the contents of this page. If you wish to add a new announcements or revive an old one, please do so by clicking here This archive currently contains }} bytes.. Category:Archive